An Infinite Sorrow
by ICExLOTUS
Summary: He was finally free, no longer her prisoner. So why is he so damn angry and why does he want to see her again so badly? The sequel to “A Captivating Horizon”. KandaxRoad.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He was finally free, no longer her prisoner. So why is he so damn angry and why does he want to see her again so badly? The sequel to "A Captivating Horizon".

Rating: 14+

Authoress's Note: The sequel is out! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 1: Separation

The sun had set many hours ago. Road Kamelot and Kanda Yu were standing in front of the looming cliff on which the Black Order sat upon. The two simply stood there until Road broke the bleak silence.

"I suppose this is where we part, Yu-kun," Road sighed, her voice sounding rather hoarse, "I was going to personally deliver you and trade you for Allen, but chances are, if I capture Allen, Earl-tama would make me kill him, just like with you. And I wouldn't get a chance to play with him at all."

"I see," Kanda answered her after contemplating her statement for a moment.

"I'm gonna miss you," Road murmured, as she began her departure, "remember to fulfill my wish."

With those last words, the Noah was gone, leaving no trace of her ever being there except for the swordsman exorcist standing alone in an eerie silence. That same exorcist could of sworn that he saw a glimmer of a tear on the Noah's face.

* * *

Komui was overcome with joy when he received news that Kanda had returned.

"I can't believe you're back!" Komui shouted hyperactively at the fairly annoyed Kanda standing in front of him.

Almost as soon as Kanda entered the Order, he was ordered to see Komui. He should of known that all Komui would do was ramble on and on about how fortunate it was to have him back.

"Oh and by the way," Komui's expression suddenly turned serious, "General Yeegar has been killed by Noahs. Allen Walker, Lavi, Lenalee and Krory are currently looking for General Cross. You're new mission is to meet up with Daisya Barry and Noise Marie and search for General Tiedoll. You are to depart as soon as possible."

Now this was news. Kanda nodded an immediately began to depart for his mission when Komui spoke up yet again.

"Kanda," Komui began, as he adjusted his glasses, "I also need you to confirm this. Do you really not remember _anything _from when you were captured by the akuma?"

"Yes," Kanda answered after a short pause, "I remember absolutely nothing."

"Very well then," Komui's disappointment was obvious in his tone, "you may go."

As Kanda left, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was Road. On the train ride, the only thing Kanda could think about was still Road. On his way to the place where Daisya instructed him to meet him, Kanda still thought about Road. Would he see her again? Would she still remember him? Would she try to kill him? Why was he always thinking of her? Question after question flooded his mind, and they were all related somehow to the Noah known as Road Kamelot.

* * *

Road was not any better off than Kanda. All day and night she thought of him. She wondered if he told the Order anything, she wondered if he'd fulfill his promise. When she ate wasabi, she'd think about him even more. It was unbearable, almost painful. Why did this exorcist have to haunt her thoughts? What was so important about him? During The Earl's meetings, Road was only half there, the other half of her was still pondering about Kanda.

Unknown to the two, The Earl of Millennium was always watching, and he knew what had happened. The Earl had known that Road would be unable to kill Kanda, and he had known that she took him back to the Order. This created a new obstacle in his path because Kanda was able to tell the other exorcists about everything he had learned at any time, but this problem could be easily resolved. For the next job on the Earl's list, was to kill the exorcist Kanda Yu.

_Enjoy your life, Kanda Yu, because your days are numbered._

End of Chapter

* * *

Authoress's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "An Infinite Sorrow"! I apologize for its shortness! More will come soon (or at least eventually)! 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: He was finally free, no longer her prisoner. So why is he so damn angry and why does he want to see her again so badly? The sequel to "A Captivating Horizon".

Rating: 14+

Authoress's Note: I had this HUGE writer's block. That's why the chapter's so late. Sorry about that. By the way, this story will be more prone to spoilers than its prequel, so beware. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fate is Cruel

Kanda barely heard Daisya's talking as they began their journey to meet up with their general. His mind was still on Road

"Are you even listening Kanda?" Daisya called out irritably as he waved his hand in front of Kanda's face, pulling him away from his thoughts, "I said we're supposed to head to Barcelona to meet with General Tiedoll, but you're heading the wrong way."

Sure enough, Kanda was walking South, when the road to Barcelona was somewhere to the East. Perhaps he should stop thinking about Road; it faltered his focus on missions.

"Let's stop he-," Daisya stopped, "Kanda, you're not listening!"

"Huh?" Kanda snapped out of his thoughts again.

"Let's stop here," Daisya repeated tiredly, pointing to a small village in front of them.

Kanda nodded and followed his fellow exorcist into the village. They decided to check into a small inn and stay for the night.

"I'm going up to the room," Daisya informed Kanda after they had checked in, "are you coming."

"Eh…no," Kanda answered, his mind still distant, "I need to take a walk, clear up my head."

"Okay…"Daisya sighed, his teammate was just getting weirder and weirder and a walk could help, "suit yourself."

Kanda headed out the inn door and decided to patrol and see if there were any Akuma in the village or around the area. He passed a neat little sweets shop and saw a lollipop bigger than his head for sale. His first thought was,_'Road would like that'_. He didn't know what possessed him, but he walked straight into that shop and bought that lollipop. When he exited the store, he was utterly confused. What was he supposed to do with this giant lollipop? Eat it? He hated sweets, and the lollipop was way too huge. Why did he buy it in the first place? Was he hoping to give it to Road? He probably wasn't going to see her again anyways. The way Road haunted his thoughts…it made him do irrational and completely ridiculous things. He sighed and stuffed the lollipop into his exorcist jacket. What was wrong with him? Just then, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and he was knocked unconscious (Kanda will always be knocked unconscious constantly, even in the sequel).

* * *

Daisya was completely irritated. Usually it was he who did the irritating, but this was just ridiculous. Kanda was acting strange since he saw him, and now this? It was already morning; Kanda hadn't showed up at the inn for the entire night. Now he was no where to be found. Daisya turned a corner and quickly ducked behind it again when he saw what was in front of him.

There, in a narrow alleyway stood Kanda, and he was conversing with an…Akuma? Daisya looked closer. It was definitely an Akuma and that was definitely Kanda. Just what was going on here? Then the Akuma spoke.

"Is that all the information about the Black Order headquarters?" the Akuma asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes," Kanda answered it monotonously.

"Well," the Akuma hissed happily, "it's been a pleasure working with you. I was doubtful at first when Road first said she'd converted you to The Earl's side, but it seems like you've really betrayed the Black Order. After all, you're the one who gave away General Yeegar's location and all that. I must say I have misjudged you, exorcist."

"Don't call me an exorcist," Kanda seethed at the Akuma, "I despise that word."

"Very well," the Akuma smirked, "I'll be seeing you again, right?"

"Of course," Kanda confirmed, "and don't forget, Daisya is at the Benbow inn."

"I won't," the Akuma assured as it flew off.

Daisya's eyes grew wide at what he had witnessed. Immediately, he ran back to the inn. He needed to use the phone and inform headquarters about Kanda's betrayal.

"You see that?" asked Kanda to apparently no one after Daisya had gone, "You've been labeled as a traitor now. Daisya heard all of it."

Slowly, Kanda's form began to change until Lulubell stood in his place.

"That was way too easy," Lulubell chuckled, "all I have to do is turn into you, and your friend thinks you're a traitor immediately. What a foolish friend. You can no longer return to being an exorcist, and you're an enemy of Master Millennium. You're a fugitive with no place to run."

Lulubell turned around and pushed a cardboard box away to reveal Kanda, tied up and bound with tape over his mouth.

"I actually have no idea why Master Millennium didn't want me to kill you," Lulubell stated, "but it's probably another plan of his. I'll see you later, exorcist."

Then Lulubell cup the ropes that bound Kanda and turned into a cat before stalking away silently.

"Shit," Kanda muttered under his breath after Lulubell had gone, "why do things like this happen to me?"

* * *

Road fumbled with her fingers worriedly as she made her way to he room that The Earl instructed her to meet him in. She had a feeling this meeting wasn't going to be good news. When she had finally reached the room she was as nervous as hell.

"Here goes nothing," breathed Road as she turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

There was nothing in the room at all except for a lone table at which The Earl sat.

"I see you came," The Earl smiled at Road and motioned to the chair next to him, "Please, take a seat."

Road made her way to the chair and lifted herself up onto it. She squirmed in her seat like a child that was sent to the principal's office for committing a troublesome deed. Something about The Earl's smile told her punishment was going to be inflicted on her.

"As you already know," The Earl began as soon as Road had sat down, "the exorcist Kanda wasn't killed and is still alive even though I told you to kill him. Can you explain this?"

Road remained silent. Inside she always knew that The Earl had probably known what she had done, but the fact that he did still surprised her greatly.

"This can not go unpunished," The Earl continued after a long moment of silence, "You will find Kanda. Lulubell was given the order to make the Black Order think that Kanda had betrayed them and I'm sure she followed orders unlike you. Now that Kanda is a fugitive, you are to find him and kill him. Then you will bring his dead body back to me and I will dispose of it however I please. Understand?"

Road nodded mutely.

"That is all," The Earl finished as he waved his hands to dismiss her, "don't come back unless Kanda is dead."

Road pushed herself off the chair and made her way for the exit. Why had it come to this?

_Fate is a cruel thing._

End of Chapter

* * *

Authoress's Note: I once again apologize for taking so long to update…I honestly am trying to update more often, but I'm not very determined. Sorry, please don't hate me (actually you can, I'd hate me too if I were reading this fic). 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: He was finally free, no longer her prisoner. So why is he so damn angry and why does he want to see her again so badly? The sequel to "A Captivating Horizon".

Rating: 14+

Authoress's Note: How long has it been? A month? God I am such a bad writer...to keep my readers (if any) waiting like that...--. To make it worse, my computer got a virus and the entire hardrive had to be deleted and Microsoft Word also got deleted. So now I'm using Open Office.

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

* * *

Chapter 3: Road's Unhappy Reunion 

Kanda sighed unhappily as he trudged along the dirt woven paths of the village outskirts. What in the world was he supposed to do now? Chances are, Daisya had continued on his way to Barcelona after informing HQ about his so-called "betrayal", and now everyone probably thought that he was on that bastard Earl's side. Kanda had no idea what path would await him. Would he continue to be an exorcist? Perhaps he could settle in the next village, get a job and live the rest of his life normally. Kanda chuckled at the last thought. As if that could happen. He was an exorcist, and that was the way things were going to be. Anyways, if he strayed from his path as an exorcist, there was a chance he might turn in to a Togatchi (fallen one, you know, what Suman turned into). In the end, he decided he probably had no choice but to stay an exorcist, whether he was a part of the Black Order or not.

* * *

"What do you mean Kanda betrayed us!?" Lavi yelled out in frustrated anger when he received the news from Komui through his golem. 

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory and Bookman were at a restaurant in a small and desolate town. They were heading towards China in search of General Cross. News like this was the last thing they expected (and wanted) to hear.

"I know Kanda's a jerk, but this just doesn't seem possible!" Allen pondered as he paced back and forth across the floor hurriedly.

"There has to be some mistake!" Lenalee cried out with determination in her voice, "Some akuma can change form. It had to have been an akuma or something! Whatever it is, it isn't Kanda!"

"I can't believe it either!" Lavi piped out from his seat at the table, "Yu-chan won't betray us! He can't betray us! He DIDN'T betray us!"

"I'm not even sure who Kanda is and I agree with you guys!" Krory added as he leaned against the wall, "Who is he anyways?"

"I know you are all concerned about Kanda's allegiance," Bookman began after the younger exorcists had calmed down a bit, "but there is absolutely nothing we can do about it. We were given a mission, and we must fulfill it. We can not waste time like this."

Although all were reluctant, the others knew Bookman was correct and agreed with him. The search for Cross had to continue.

* * *

Road was no better off than anybody else. She couldn't find Kanda anywhere. She had searched the entire village yet the blue haired samurai almost seemed to vanish. She didn't know what to think. She was relieved that she couldn't find Kanda, as that meant she didn't have to kill him yet. Then again, she was also extremely upset about his disappearance as that meant she wouldn't be able to return to the ark until later. Road continued to contradict herself and before she knew it, she had wandered into the village outskirts. Road cursed under her breath when she realized how far she had gotten from the village. With a sigh she prepared to begin her long journey back, when she spotted a figure in the distance. Road squinted her eyes, straining to make out who could possibly be out there other that her. She gasped softly in delight when she realized that that was _Kanda_. He was walking down the path heading out of the village with his back turned on her, which meant that he didn't know that she was there yet. Road's face lit up as an idea formed in her mind. Quickly, stealthily and silently, Road broke into a sprint towards Kanda. When she was about a meter behind him, she jumped onto his back and hugged him from behind. 

"Yu-kun!" Road squealed with joy as she clung onto the shocked exorcist.

Kanda nearly had a heart attack when Road leaped onto him. For a split second, he thought that he was being attacked, but he pushed that thought away immediately when he heard Road's voice in his ear. Still too shocked to react, Kanda didn't even object to the usage of his name. He simply stood there.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Road yelled into his ear again, louder this time, "Or did you already forget me?"

"Of course not!" Kanda responded after his breathing began to slow, "It's just that I _really _didn't expect to meet you out here...what the hell are you doing out here anyways?"

"Mission," Road answered automatically, "What about you?"

"Same," Kanda half-lied, not wanting Road to worry, "But it's really quite a coincidence that we'd meet each other out here...where are you heading? And can you get off of my back now?"

"Um...Barcelona!" Road lied, thinking that if Kanda was going to lie, she might as well lie too, "And I'm not getting off until I wanna."

Kanda sighed heavily, she was as difficult as always...and the fact that she was heading for Barcelona really gave him a reason to worry. Suddenly, Kanda remembered something.

"Road," Kanda began, catching the Noah's attention, "You know, I got a present for you, but I'm not going to give it to you until you get off my back."

Overjoyed by the mention of a present from Kanda, Road leapt off Kanda's back immediately and landed neatly on the ground, "Really?"

Kanda nodded and reached into his exorcist jacket. A moment later, he pulled out a giant lollipop (you know, the one he bought last chapter) and handed it to Road.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat and bubbling with excitement, Road tore off the wrapping and began to slurp hungrily on the lollipop.

Kanda let himself show a small smile at the sight of the young Lolita Noah sucking on the lollipop like she was actually a normal girl. _'But she isn't' _Kanda reminded himself _'Neither of us are _"normal".

As Road acted cheerful on the outside, inside, she was asking herself question after question. What now? How will she kill Kanda? Should she kill Kanda? Could she kill Kanda? Is Kanda even the least bit suspicious about the fact that the two of them just _happened _to meet each other right here right now and so soon? Was she supposed to be happy or sad about this reunion?

As Kanda watched Road devour the innocent lollipop, he himself pondered. What now?

_Was their reunion really a good thing?_

End of Chapter

* * *

Authoress's Note: I can't believe I didn't update for SOOOO long! I feel terrible! And I didn't have time to spell check this chapter either...--. I apologize for any mistakes you may find in this chapter and I'll try harder to update faster next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: He was finally free, no longer her prisoner. So why is he so damn angry and why does he want to see her again so badly? The sequel to "A Captivating Horizon".

Rating: 14 

Authoress's Note: I suppose I updated faster than last time...but I'm still unbelievably slow. Maybe it's because I have no sense of creativity, or maybe it's because I type really slowly. Most likely, it's just because I'm a terrible writer...

Disclaimer: D.GrayMan belongs to Hoshino Katsura (at least I think that's how her name is spelled) and I have no association with her whatsoever. In other words, I don't own D.GrayMan.

Chapter 4: The Lotus

"Why the hell are you still here?" Kanda seethed with annoyance at the Noah that still trailed behind him.

"No reason," Road shrugged off his question casually.

"Weren't you going to Barcelona?" Kanda inquired with the slightest hint of confusion, "Last time I checked, Barcelona was in the opposite direction."

"Barcelona can wait," Road answered in a sing-song voice, "I'll just hang out with you for a while!"

If there was anyone who could annoy Kanda more than Lavi, it was Road. She dodged all of his questions skillfully and he had no idea why she was still following him. She was definitely keeping something from him, but since it was Road, she could probably be trusted. Yet it bothered him, how she followed him so carelessly. She didn't even know where they were going. Heck, _he _didn't even know where they were going. Kanda hadn't really thought too much about the future, purposely trying to avoid that topic, so he just walked. He decided he'd probably just wander around, stopping at village after village, hunting down akuma and stuff. Only then did he realize how little idea he really had of what lay before him. Suddenly Kanda stopped in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered something that he really shouldn't of forgotten. The lotus hourglass, the one that measured his lifespan. It was still in his room at the Order.

"Why'd you stop, Yu-kun?" Road was puzzled.

Ignoring the hated name, Kanda began to walk again, quickening his pace. Luckily, he was currently on the road for the Order. If he traveled a bit quicker, he would be able to reach it in a week or so time. His future was still murky in front of him, but he knew what he had to do now. Sneak into the Order, get the hourglass, and sneak out. The plan was simple and hopefully they hadn't dome anything with the hourglass by then. What he was going to do with Road...that could wait.

Allen Walker inhaled the fresh sea air and smiled. How he could smile, he didn't know why. It had been several days since they received news of Kanda's betrayal. He was currently on Anita's ship with Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman and Krory. It had set sail a few minutes ago. He still didn't believe in Kanda's betrayal. He knew there had to be something wrong.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee called out as she approached the white-haired exorcist, "you're still thinking about Kanda, aren't you?"

Allen nodded glumly, "I know he didn't betray us, but I feel like we're betraying him by not doing anything about it."

"Don't worry Allen-kun," Lenalee faked a smile, struggling to cover her own worry, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine. There's nothing we can do about it now, but as soon as we get to the bottom of what's happening with General Cross, we'll go help Kanda."

Allen smiled softly, "I suppose you're right. Everything is going to turn out fine."

"That's the spirit," Lenalee chirped, delighted that she was able to cheer up the depressed teenager, "Now why don't we go under to get some food? I'm sure you're pretty hungry as always!"

Allen agreed quickly and the two headed to the ship's kitchen, completely unaware of what would befall them and that they were going to meet up with Kanda sooner than they thought.

"Why are we at the Order?" Road questioned Kanda for the hundredth time. After about a week of traveling, the two were standing in front of the skyscraper-like cliff on which the Black Order sat. Road had put up with Kanda's mysteriousness, mostly because she was keeping many secrets of her own, but now she was just annoyed.

"If I tell you why we're here, you have to tell me why you're still following me," Kanda responded with out diverting his gaze from the tall tower known as the Black Order, "I've pretty much figured out by now that your mission has nothing to do with Barcelona, but it does have something to do with me. I want to know what your mission is. The only reason I'm still letting you follow me right now is because I trust you, not as a Noah but as a friend."

Road flinched at the last words. So she was his friend. Now that she contemplated it more, he was her friend as well. Even if he was an exorcist. How was she supposed to kill a friend? He trusted her and she had to betray that trust and kill him. For a moment, Road wanted to blurt out the truth. She wanted to tell Kanda everything that happened. She wanted to tell him all about her mission, but she controlled herself at the last minute.

"I can't tell you," Road replied after her contemplation, "Earl-tama's orders are to be kept secret."

Kanda said nothing. He wondered if Road knew how obvious she was making it. He was almost positive now that she was sent to assassinate him, but she was having a hard time doing it, and that she already knew he was marked as a traitor.

"Just stay here," Kanda stated her after a short silence, "I'm going to go get something. Wait here, and don't do anything stupid."

With that, the exorcist left the rather confused Noah standing in the middle of the road.

"I wonder if he actually expects me to follow his orders..." Road murmured to herself, already formulating a plan to follow Kanda.

There is a broken stain-glass window in Kanda's room at the Order, it can be easily broken so almost anybody can enter the Order through it. That was the way Kanda planned to get into his room and retrieve the lotus hourglass. Currently, he was scaling up the side of the Black Order. He had momentarily wished he just got Road to use her dimension door to go into her dimension and then exit into his room, that plan would of probably worked, but it would also put Road in danger and Kanda did not want ot be responsible for her death. By the time Kanda had reached his window, his arms and legs were so sore from climbing, he began to doubt that he would even have the strength to lift the hourglass. Despite his lack of confidence, Kanda was able to pick up the hourglass and stuff it into his jacket before the doorknob to his room began to turn. Kanda looked around his room and cursed his lack of furniture, there was nowhere to hide. Acting almost on instinct, Kanda pressed himself against the wall behind his door and held his breath. The door swung open and stopped mere centimeters from his face. Letting out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, Kanda began to concentrate on the voices coming from the people in his room.

"So we're supposed to take all of his stuff and burn it?" a rather high-pitched, but definitely male voice, questioned with confusion.

"That's what the supervisor said..." this response came from somebody with a deep gruff voice.

"I know we're finders and that we're not as important as the exorcists," the first voice began to complain, "but do we really have to do menial work like this? Besides, this Kanda guy doesn't even have any personal belongings in here!"

"Can't you just shut up and do your work?" the other person replied his voice and temper rising quickly.

Then a fight broke out between the two finders and Kanda took it as a chance for him to escape. Moving as quickly as possible, Kanda lunged out from behind the door and dashed out of his room. The two finders caught his movements, unfortunately, and gave chase. Quickening his pace, Kanda ran blindly, and the next thing he knew, he had run straight into the Black Order cafeteria. Kanda cursed, a little too loudly, and caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Immediately, the cafeteria's occupants began to murmur.

"Isn't that the exorcist that betrayed the order?"

"Why you're right! It is!"

"Shouldn't we go catch him?"

"Yeah! Let's get him!"

Kanda felt like kicking himself as the crowd began to advance on him. His capture seemed inevitable, and Kanda braced himself for it, when a voice was heard over everyone else's.

"Hey Yu-kun!"

It was Road. Kanda's eyes widened. Pushing herself through the crowd, Road made her way towards Kanda. She was in her Noah form, her ink black crosses were clearly visible across her forehead and her skin was a dull ashen gray colour. The crowd began to part at the sight of a Noah as there were no exorcists in the cafeteria, nobody to fight the Noah. Road stopped to stand beside Kanda and a sly smile graced her features.

"You didn't really think that I'd listen to you did you?" Road asked jokingly, "After all, I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're already cornered by a mob of finders."

A stiff silence loomed between the two before Kanda was able to mutter out, "How did you get in here?"

"My dimension door of course," Road stated plainly, "Isn't it obvious? Are you sure your I.Q. Didn't drop drastically in the last few seconds? Anyways, putting that aside, let's get out of here."

Without awaiting an answer, Road opened her dimension door and dragged Kanda inside. The the doors slammed shut and dissipated. The crowd stood shocked. A Noah had barged right into the order and they weren't able to do anything about it.

"I knew you knew I was marked as a traitor!" Kanda accused angrily after he and Road were standing safely in her dimension, "Now I want to know what else you know, I don't want you to keep anymore secrets Road."

Road sighed, she knew it would come to this, "Fine, but you can't keep any secrets either. I want to know about that lotus hourglass in your possession, I want to know everything. I want to know more about you and your past. In return, I'll tell you about mine."

Kanda pondred Road's proposition for a moment before giving her his answer, "Fine then. No more secrets."

_The Noah and The Exorcist learn to Trust._

End of Chapter

* * *

Authoress's Note: I have no guarantees for the next chapter other than that it's going to come eventually and before I graduate from high school. I doubt I will be able to finish it too quickly. I'm having a writer's block...T.T. 


End file.
